


Unwanted Day at the Beach

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Crack, Day At The Beach, Erections, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Football, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Lifeguard Jesse McCree, Lifeguards, Like pure crack, M/M, Surfing, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Genji drags his brother out to the beach, when all Hanzo wants to do is read his erotic gay novels. But Hanzo gets more than he expected.





	Unwanted Day at the Beach

Hanzo sighed. He loved his little brother, despite him being a little shit head, but this? It was almost as if Genji was trying to antagonize Hanzo at this point. But Hanzo couldn’t be surprised because it seemed like 93.47% of what Genji did was just to antagonize Hanzo.  
  
“Be sure to put on sunscreen,” Genji called out to him as Hanzo laid out his beach towel.  
  
“I know how to take care of myself,” Hanzo snapped back.  
  
Genji shrugged. “Hey, it’s been years since you’ve been outside for more than an hour. I just want to make sure you don’t burn like a vampire.”  
  
Hanzo hissed at his brother, like a vampire would at a vampire hunter who was about the kill the vampire but there was underlying sexual tension between the vampire and the hunter. Though I guess it couldn’t be like that as Hanzo and Genji were brothers, and any sexual tension between them would be weird.  
  
Anyway, Hanzo put up a large beach umbrella over his towel. He had no plans of leaving its shade, but just to be safe, and to keep Genji off his back, he put some sunscreen on. Except it backfired because Genji bugged him because he didn’t put on enough, and Hanzo just wanted to go home. Or murder his brother. He still hadn’t figured that out quite yet. Hanzo thought he could do it, as Hanzo had a feeling he had done so in another universe.  
  
(Author looks directly into the camera and wonders why the hell I wrote this)  
  
When Genji ran off to start surfing, Hanzo pulled out one of his trashy romance novels and got into a comfortable spot, one which he planned on staying in until Genji got tired. And knowing his brother, it would take him several hours.  
  
(Author sighs as I just made a “That’s what she said” joke)  
  
He had just gotten to the part when Nils had removed Gustav’s shirt when a football landed on his towel. Hanzo jumped from the surprise, causing him to fall back onto the sand.  
  
“Pardon me!” a man called out to Hanzo. Hanzo looked up to give the man a glare and tell him to be more careful. But when he saw him he couldn’t remember what he wanted to say as Hano.exe had stopped functioning.  
  
(If you have made it this far, you deserve cake)  
  
The man was wearing a lifeguard uniform, skin tanned to perfection, and the blondest head of hair Hanzo had ever seen under a straw hat. The boner that Hanzo had in that moment was not completely caused by his book.  
  
“Guess we should be a little more careful where we throw this thing around,” the lifeguard said. All Hanzo could do was nod and hope that the bright sun kept the other man from seeing him blushing.  
  
The lifeguard leaned down and grabbed the football. When he turned back to Hanzo, his gaze shifted down a second, and the lifeguard said, “Hey, is that a Milo Maximilan book?”  
  
Hanzo felt his cheeks grow redder, and his swimsuit grow tighter. “Uh, yeah,” was all he managed to get out.  
  
“Oh, he’s my favorite author!” the lifeguard said, “I’m Jesse McCree, though everyone just calls me McCree.”  
  
“Hanzo.”  
  
“Well, it was nice meeting you Hanzo. I’m basically lifeguarding here all summer, so if you ever come back I’m sure we’ll see each other.”  
  
Once again, Hanzo could only nod in reply. He watched as the lifeguard ran off to join his friends. Mostly to get a good look at his ass though.  
  
Genji stepped up next to Hanzo and said, “Want me to throw you in the water so he can give you CPR?”  
  
“Genji, shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about this.


End file.
